


[podfic] Nothing in the Past or Future

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robot, Audio Format: MP3, Cyborgs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike was apparently the only person in the world who didn't realize that most popular tween idols are cyborgs. Bill just has a disturbing fascination with Disney, and Butcher and Siska have elaborate conspiracy theories, but apparently Mike has developed really impressive powers of not listening. He makes a face when Kevin looks over at him, after Bill's moved closer to inspect him for robotic parts, and Kevin widens his eyes and scoots towards Mike.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm pretty sure," Siska says, "that he thinks you're his mother."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nothing in the Past or Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing in the Past or Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7616) by mywholecry. 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?9hf2pfdmqk3fpne)  
mp3 / 5:19 / 4.9MB


End file.
